For You
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Pulpen bertinta hitam itu kini menari-nari di atas sebuah kertas putih yang masih polos tak bernoda. [Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata].


**For You**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** _ **Flash fiction**_ **. Pulpen bertinta hitam itu kini menari-nari di atas sebuah kertas putih yang masih polos tak bernoda. [Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata].**

 **X.x.X**

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku harus menulis ini. Siang musim semi ini, aku hanya sedang duduk santai di balkon kamarku dengan secangkir teh hangat saat tiba-tiba bayangan kalian merasuki pikiranku. Aku menatap langit, lama—lama sekali; mengingat kalian berempat.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka sebuah buku yang sudah lama kubeli namun belum sedikit pun kunodai dengan tintaku. Aku menulis, dengan senyuman yang terukir indah.

Pertama, aku ingin menulis 'surat' ini untuk Tenten, orang yang sudah kukenal sejak SMP dan menjadi temanku sampai saat ini; sampai aku sudah lulus kuliah dan berencana melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri.

Saat aku tak sengaja duduk sebangku denganmu di masa sekolah dulu, kupikir kau orang yang menyebalkan. Oh ayolah, kau hanya peduli pada main, main, main, dan main. Nasihatku soal belajar hanya kau pedulikan sedikit. Aku kesal, sungguh kesal. Aku, orang yang begitu _strict_ dalam urusan apapun, kurang menyukai orang yang hanya memikirkan 'kebebasan'. Dalam diam, aku lelah dengan semua tingkahmu.

Tapi ... semakin lama aku mengenalmu, semakin dalam pula aku mengenalmu. Aku hanya bisa maklum, karena semua itu memang kebiasaanmu. Aku bisa apa dalam mengubah kebiasaan orang lain? Dalam dunia SMP yang begitu keras, di mana aku merasa tak punya teman dan hanya kau temanku satu-satunya, dunia terkelam dan terburukku sepanjang sejarah aku bersekolah, terima kasih karena kau masih berada di sisiku sampai saat ini.

Kedua, aku ingin menulis untuk Hinata.

Meski kita hanya bertemu secara _online_ , hanya karena kebetulan bertemu karena menyukai hal yang sama, karena kau berkata bahwa kau penggemarku (atau tulisanku? Hahaha, aku terkadang masih merasa geli mengingatnya), meski hanya baru hitungan bulan kita saling mengenal, tapi ada beberapa persamaan di antara kita yang membuat aku kembali menambah daftar pertemananku.

Senang bisa saling membalas komentar, senang karena kau masih suka membaca cerita yang kutulis di akunku, senang karena kita memiliki persamaan yang benar-benar 'penting' ... aku merasa ada orang yang bisa mengerti diriku dan berteman denganku apa adanya. Merasa membuatku berpikir, 'Ternyata ada orang yang sama denganku. Aku tidak sendirian.'

Jadi, terima kasih untuk itu.

Ketiga, untuk Karin.

Sungguh, terima kasih karena bisa mengenalmu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kujadikan tempat bercerita segala permasalahan hidup yang menimpa diriku—semuanya, termasuk percintaan. Kau ingat saat kau bilang pemuda yang mendekatiku itu terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan? Saat itu aku masih belum percaya sampai akhirnya kau menunjukkan semua bukti yang kau punya. Kau ingat saat aku stres karena nilaiku yang hancur hanya karena aku sibuk di organisasi? Kau ingat saat aku rasanya ingin mati saja karena semua permasalahan hidup yang kurasakan benar-benar membuatku muak? Kau ingat saat kita terjebak di kafetaria sekolah berdua karena hujan lalu kita bercerita macam-macam? Kau ingat saat _moodiness_ -ku kambuh? Kau dengan sabar menerima segala curhatanku, mendengarkan semuanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa kau tahu atau bagaimana—tahu kalau aku hanya ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalanku, tahu kalau aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan. Aku hanya ingin beban itu lepas. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu atas sikapku yang menyebalkan ini.

 _Thanks. Thank you so much._

Keempat, untuk Ino. Teman yang sangat kusayangi sampai sekarang.

Apa kau ingat bagaimana kita saling mengenal? Dulu aku memberanikan diriku sendiri untuk menyapamu; tolong dibaca sok dekat. Memuji gambaranmu yang waktu itu bagiku sangat bagus, tentu saja jika dibandingkan denganku—nilai seniku buruk, kan hahaha. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu dengan orang yang _ambidextrous_. Itu sangat sangat sangat menakjubkan. Aku terkagum-kagum karena kau bisa menggambar dan menulis sekaligus dengan dua tangan. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku sebaik tangan kananku.

Juga ... aku ingin minta maaf. Bagiku, dari kalian berempat, kau yang paling menderita karena sikapku ini.

Maaf karena kau hampir selalu menjadi orang yang merasakan _moodiness_ -ku yang sangat menyebalkan. Maaf karena sikapku benar-benar terkadang tak masuk akal. Maaf telah menjadi teman yang buruk. Maaf aku terkadang suka cemburu dan iri berlebihan atas semua kelebihan yang kau miliki. Maaf karena terkadang aku merasa kau hanya milikku seorang—aku takut jika temanku 'diambil' oleh orang lain. Maaf karena aku susah mengontrol sikapku yang masih seperti anak kecil. Maaf ... karena sebenarnya aku tak mau kesepian.

Tapi terima kasih. Sungguh sangat terima kasih sekali atas segalanya. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Terima kasih karena mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman _fangirling_ -an-ku (hahaha). Terima kasih atas segala-galanya—bahkan aku rasa kata terima kasih pun tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seluruh perasaanku padamu.

Ino, maaf atas _moodiness_ dan rasa cemburuku yang masih tidak bisa kukontrol sampai sekarang. Aku juga sebenarnya capek, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Aku ingin berteman dengan normal, tapi sifat _moody_ -ku benar-benar bisa menghancurkan segalanya hanya dengan satu jentikan jari.

Kalian berempat ... aku mencintai kalian semua.

Sangat. Sangat. Dan sangat.

 _You guys are really my precious friends._

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas segala kekacauan yang pernah kubuat. Dan sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena kalian masih mau berada di sisiku.

Hahaha. Aku menangis saat ini. Bahkan tulisanku juga sudah tak beraturan karena tanganku bergetar.

Aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan kalian, sebelum satu minggu lagi aku pergi ke Jerman.

Dengan cinta yang berlimpah,

Haruno Sakura yang merindukan kalian berempat.

 **Owari**

 _... ninety percent of this story is based on my true story, especially the moodiness part hahaha._

 _Specially writen for my four precious friend—you, you, you, and you (even in this whole world, I only have friends that can be counted only with my right hand's fingers.)_

 _Thanks for you guys who suffer a lot because of me. Really, I can't pay back all of kindness that you give to me. I don't want to lose all of you._

 _And ... why is this so full of gloominess? Even myself get teary-eyed._


End file.
